


车车

by LeafontheSouthBranch



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-07 09:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafontheSouthBranch/pseuds/LeafontheSouthBranch
Summary: 现原ABO器材室





	车车

真是太糟糕了，王马想。  
都是因为下雨。体育课的上课地点改到了室内，运动项目也从短跑变成了体操，而最重要的是，自己仍然是和Kibo一组练习。本来王马不需要帮助就可以顺利完成所有的动作，但是Kibo一定要尽到保护同伴的责任。只要他的手一接触自己的身体，王马就立刻害羞得全身使不上力气，连支撑都有困难，更不要说做动作了。更尴尬的是，王马和Kibo还是今天的值日生，负责在所有人离开之后把体操垫收回器材室。上课时出尽洋相的王马已经完全不知道该怎么面对最喜欢的Kibo了，偏偏这个机器人还显然没有什么细腻的心思。  
“王马君，”机器人在整理垫子的时候向旁边的王马搭话，“你好像不是很擅长体操。”  
王马感觉自己差点晕过去，他的机器人同伴却看起来充满干劲。“但是不要灰心！”他说， “人类的身体有很强的可塑性，勤加练习的话王马君也会变得擅长体操的！”  
我并不是不擅长体操，王马心里想着但是嘴上没有说出来，只是一被Kibo君碰到……  
“而且，王马君也看到了，我作为机器人，也很难靠自己掌握体操的要领。”  
“诶？”王马的脑海里自动出现了自己和Kibo君约好一起在放学后锻炼的画面。但是这么好的事情怎么可能，果然也就是想想……  
“所以我，我想……邀请王马君，从今天开始，在放学之后和我、和我一起练习体操！”  
“诶诶诶？！”  
少女漫画般的超展开直击暗恋中的人羞涩的心，在惊讶的酥麻感消失之前，巨大的幸福就冲向头顶，将之前所有的尴尬一扫而空。王马的世界在从未有过的光彩中熠熠生辉，一切都带着恋爱的气息，连Kibo君的脸颊似乎都透出害羞的粉红色。虽然，大概，应该只是自己看花了眼。  
“当然可以！”王马的声音听起来激动得快哭出来了，“那要不要今天就——”

王马小吉犯了一个巨大的错误：  
他以为他的尴尬就到此为止了。  
当他的双腿突然软了下去、膝盖朝着地面坠落的时候，他并没有心情去责备昨天那个没有想到要吃抑制剂的自己。  
“王马君！你……”  
Kibo君。  
Kibo的手在抓住摔倒的王马的同时，也摸到了他的后颈。  
咚。  
“……你发情了！”  
完了。

葡萄汽水的味道在狭小的器材室里发酵。即使Omega发情时会对自身信息素的气味极不敏感，王马现在也能闻到他最喜欢的饮料的味道，然而现在它并不充当解渴的信号，而是在无情地提醒王马他现在的身体状况。他正缩成一团不住地颤抖着，这个姿势让他有些缺氧，但是王马不敢移动，他害怕感觉到下身已经有多么黏稠，虽然只是像现在这样坐着不动也能明显地感受到液体汩汩流出。  
再这么下去，用不了多一会，单薄的内裤和体操服就要被自己的分泌液浸透，在身下形成一滩水渍。真是太糟糕了。肯定会被说很诱人。  
这样混乱而不堪的想法让王马动弹不得，更多的黏液随之涌出，无法判断到底是违抗着还是顺从了他的意愿。他感觉自己的身体已经软得连保持现在的姿势都很困难了，想就被这样按到地上，快要湿透的内裤被扒下，露出下面还在不知羞耻地吐出爱液的小穴，让Kibo君尽情享——  
他突然冷静了下来。意识到自己刚刚都在想些什么的同时王马回想起了自己现在绝望的处境。他刚刚在最喜欢的Kibo君面前发情了。唯一的好消息是体育馆里已经没有其他人了，而坏消息多到数不清。被当成会忘记吃抑制剂的冒失鬼只是最好情况，最绝望的是，王马连身为机器人的Kibo究竟是什么性别都不知道。如果对方的身体相当于人类的Alpha的话，接下来的事情恐怕就不是自己能掌控的了。实际上仅仅是这种可能性就已经引发了无数淫靡的幻想，一次次地把他压到崩溃的边缘。但是王马还在硬撑着思考对策。其他温和一些的可能性应该更贴近Kibo君的真实想法，这样的直觉正在阻止他放任自己滑入深渊。  
他记得Kibo说过自己最近安装了对发情专用医疗模块。刚才把自己抱进器材室的时候，Kibo君似乎也说了会提供救助。这样看来大概是不会和Kibo君发生那种关系了。  
Kibo君现在应该在器材室外间收拾体操垫，防止路过的人看到后想帮忙放回器材室却意外发现躲在里间的王马。器材室里间的门上有一扇窗户，但是他现在已经没有力气站起来通过它看外面了，强烈的情欲也让他听不清到底有没有收拾东西的声音。但是，那可是Kibo君，Kibo君既然说了会帮自己，就一定会来的。再忍一下，很快就会，很快就……  
“Kibo君……”  
依靠Kibo的想法再一次软化了王马的神经。把身体交给Kibo君，让他在自己身上发泄欲望，也带给自己从未体验过的满足感，这样的幻想逐渐填满王马的脑海。想和Kibo君做快乐的事情，结合在一起，完全成为他的所属物……  
在淹没理智的甜蜜幻觉中，王马慢慢把手伸向下体。

“王马君！”  
89千克的金属跑步踏在自己脚前3厘米的刺激差点把王马吓得一巴掌拍到自己腿上。心脏狂跳之余他赶紧看了一眼自己的下身。还好，衣服都在，自己还什么都没做，Kibo君就来了。  
“你现在感觉怎么样？”  
王马没有办法回答。平时他只要和Kibo单独共处一室就会开始脸红，而现在他们正一起挤在狭小的器材室里间，彼此之间的距离不到十公分，Kibo君还在关切地紧盯着自己，这让他身体的反应更激烈了。他只能抱紧自己的双腿，闭起眼睛咬住嘴唇，尽量忍耐贴住Kibo的身体求欢的欲望。  
“是没办法回答吗？明白了，允许使用紧急抑制剂。”  
王马听到类似小盒弹开的声音。Kibo就像真正的医生一样询问他：  
“你对哪种抑制剂过敏吗？”  
王马点点头。他放开嘴唇，试图用气声让自己的声音听起来不那么下流：  
“所有……”  
“呃？”  
Kibo完全没有预料到。王马睁开眼，看了看面前有点慌张起来的机器人：  
“除了阿贝洛比妥类……别的都不能……”  
“……难道是发情期无规律的体质吗？”  
王马再一次咬住下唇，用力点点头。  
“……”  
Kibo沉默了一会，轻轻关上脖子下的暗盒。  
“对不起，王马君，我没有带阿贝洛比妥类……”他看起来非常愧疚，“急救站只给我配备了最常用的抑制剂。无规律的体质实在是太罕见了，所以我……”  
“没、没关系的……”王马似乎有点紧张了，“阿贝洛比妥类抑制剂本来效果也不明显……而且，我现在感觉好多了，不吃应该也能忍得住。”  
王马确实感觉比刚才冷静了不少，至少可以和Kibo交流了。话虽如此，他的头脑中还是充满了各式各样的幻想，身体也一刻没有停止过对性爱的渴求，实际上王马对自己还能忍多久根本没有信心。  
“但是没法口服抑制剂的话就需要很长时间才能冷却了……”Kibo相当失落，“虽然王马君对人工信息素格外敏感，可是只是这样也不行……”  
“人工信息素？”  
明明是陌生的名词，听到它的一瞬间王马却感觉自己差点又要崩溃。深呼吸几次之后，他担心地看向Kibo。  
“是一种新型疗法，”机器人解释道，“不含识别因子——你可以理解为气味——的人工合成的Alpha信息素可以中和Omega信息素，当浓度合适时能很好地安抚发情的Omega，无论是否被标记。”  
这里就有一个问题，王马想。虽然答案是显而易见的，但是发情的Omega在想着另一件事。他当然知道那个答案，但是他希望听到最喜欢的Kibo君回答自己的这个问题，这样本身就是给他的安慰。  
“那要是浓度不合适会怎么样？”王马问。  
“反而会刺激欲望。”Kibo回答。

时间一分一秒地流逝着。窗外的天空从淡蓝变成了现在的橙黄，给器材室内的物体和人和机器人都染上黄昏的颜色。不久就要天黑了，然而王马仍然觉察不到自己的身体有丝毫的变化。虽然Kibo一直告诉他房间中的信息素浓度在平稳下降，证明性欲正在慢慢消退，但是王马不敢向他解释这种忍耐带给他多大精神上的折磨。装满夕阳的房间给他一种错觉，让他感觉自己其实已经和Kibo交往了很多年，甚至可能已经结婚了，而他是在一个平和的黄昏、在他们两个的狭小却温馨的卧室里，安静地散发出葡萄汽水的香味；他的Kibo正在旁边有些害羞地等待着这一刻，等待着走过来把他抱进怀里，和他共享一段隐秘而美好的时光。  
然后他又突然回到现实，意识到自己只是意外发情之后躲在器材室。  
“看起来幻觉还没有完全消失……王马君，你还好吗？”  
Kibo关切地问他，让王马突然觉得现在这样好像也不错。自己看起来只是病弱的同学，因为罕见的体质才意外发情，作为机器人急救员的Kibo君就会来帮助自己；只要在人工信息素的帮助下忍住不失态，王马就可以安全地享受Kibo君的悉心照料，也许在情欲消散之后还会有些不舍。  
“其实……我还配备了一种治疗手段。”Kibo突然说。  
“嗯？”王马其实不是很想加快治疗进程了，因为那意味着自己和Kibo君独处的时间会变短。实际上，如果诚实地说的话，他其实很喜欢现在这样的状态，喜欢留在这样有些可笑、但是却可以放心依赖Kibo君的时间里。  
“就、就是……”  
Kibo看起来很犹豫，不住地往回缩脖子，  
“直接解决……”  
“什、什么意思？”  
王马已经猜到Kibo想说的是什么了，但是他以为自己听错了。机器人的声音越来越小，小到王马觉得自己可能要靠近一些才能听清。他缩了缩脖子，在红色的落日中王马看不出他的脸有没有变红，也害怕得到一个确定的答案。  
“我……”机器人害羞得闭起眼睛，“我安装了医用的……震动棒……”

说着他突然扑过来按倒自己，不由分说一把拽下自己已经湿透的裤子，内裤离开身体的时候上面的黏液还拖出一条细长的丝线。紧接着王马看到了，Kibo君胯下挺立着的那个，只是看一眼就足以让他兴奋到丧失理智了，接下来被最喜欢的Kibo君一次次贯穿身体的回忆就像做梦一样……  
这样的幻想瞬间就被另一种难以名状的巨大的强烈的情感压倒了。王马听到自己压低了嗓音：“你用过它吗？”  
“呃？”Kibo有些疑惑，“没有，为什么突然……王马君？”  
发情中的Omega颤抖着爬了起来。王马也不知道自己哪里来的力气，用膝盖慢慢地朝坐在跳高垫上的Kibo移动过去，每走一步都发出沉重的喘息。  
“也就是说，只要可以以治疗的名义，不管是谁你都可以做……做那种事？”  
王马的声音带上了哭腔。他的思维已经快要被愤怒和悲伤压垮了，然而身体却还不知羞耻地叫嚣着想要Kibo君的震动棒。他再也控制不住自己了，虽然用尽全力向Kibo走去，却不知道自己到底是想对他喊叫还是向他求欢。  
“不、不对，王马君，你想成什么了！”机器人被王马的气势吓坏了，“就算是出于医疗目的，把我当成单纯的机器也——呃！”  
王马想把Kibo直接撞倒在垫子上，但是浑身瘫软的Omega根本无法做到这一点，结果只能撑在Kibo身上。  
“那你的想法呢？”他死死地抓着Kibo的肩膀，盯着那对镜头，“你能接受这种事吗？”  
“不，我、我，王马君……”机器人说不出话来，“我是……”  
“喜欢你的人的想法呢？”  
“诶？”  
“喜欢你的人呢？”泪水一瞬间从王马的眼眶中涌出，“如果有人真心喜欢你，一直以来每天每晚都期待着能和你做这种事，那他要怎么想啊，Kibo君？！”  
还没等Kibo消化王马话中的信息，对方就突然把他撞倒在了垫子上，尔后伏在他胸口剧烈地喘息着。  
“王、王马君，你冷静一下！”机器人按住王马的后颈，“我现在测量信息素含量，请趁这段时间听我解释！”  
然而王马已经听不进去他在说什么了。紧贴着Kibo的胸膛让他的思维一片混乱。他一方面本来就相信Kibo不是那种意思，一方面又不想轻易放过他。理智告诉他自己是多么喜欢Kibo君，和他交欢当然是解决发情的正途，感情上他又不能忍受Kibo君安装了这样任何人都能用的功能，想现在就宣誓主权并且永远把它据为己有。在激素的作用下，不管怎样的思考都指向了同一个结论。  
“……信息素太多了，要完全中和的话给药量会超标的！”他隐隐约约听到了这样的话，“王马君，你在想什么？控制一下，深呼——”  
“那就超标吧。”王马突然说。  
他挣扎着撑起下体。Kibo睁大了眼睛，看着对方慢慢凑近自己的耳边，呼出一团略显生涩却显然是在蓄意邀请的叹息。  
“Kibo君，”他喜欢的男孩子用失去掩饰的情色声线叫他的名字，“想要。”

真是太糟糕了，Kibo想。  
葡萄汽水的味道浓烈到刺鼻，计量表的读数急速攀升，必须在气味扩散到操场上之前采取措施。可是常规的人工信息素施放量中和不了这么大的浓度，增大剂量的话又会刺激欲望，而王马现在已经开始因为发情期反应丧失理智了。简直是最坏情况全家桶，医疗手册都没有记录的绝望处境。  
精密的人工智能就立刻开始迅速计算起最优的解决方案。生理指标显示王马还不会有生命危险，那么最优先的事项就是要保护隐私。如此一来就不得不超标释放人工信息素来防止气味外泄，但是这样就只剩下一种能遏制情欲发展的手段了。  
Kibo打开气阀，小心翼翼地控制着人工信息素的释放量。  
信息素浓度已经达到了一个远超出极限的数值。单纯的生理反应是绝对不可能引起这么大的释放量的，也就是说王马刚才的同意不仅仅是由于发情期反应的作用，而是心理上也有着这样的渴望。这样即使能判定到理智丧失，患者的意志应该也可以被认为是有价值的。  
这样就得出结论了。Kibo这么想着，伸出手抚上王马的大腿，慢慢向上滑动。  
体操服的裤腿十分宽松，这让Kibo不用除去衣物就可以伸到里面。他用同样的方式撩开内裤，却在手指搭到穴口上的时候停住了。  
面部的显示屏一瞬间完全变成深红色，随之而来的是麻痹芯片的罪恶感。  
虽然是出于治疗的目的，但是如果继续下去的话，自己就是在王马君发情的时候对他做了那种事了。就算王马君真的也喜欢自己——不，正是因为王马君和自己就是互相喜欢的关系，趁他发情的时候做出那种事才更违背道德。有没有不走到那一步的方法？继续想办法安抚，或者现在回避，让他可以一个人在这里自慰，王马君会更愿意接受哪种方式……  
“Kibo君……”  
“嗯？”耳边的呼唤打断了Kibo的思绪。  
王马的手捏紧了他的肩膀，与此同时Kibo感觉到手上的触感有微妙的变化。他疑惑地看向那边，却看到了完全没有预想过的发展。王马正在以极不熟练的动作缓缓地上下移动身体，似乎在努力用穴口磨蹭Kibo的手指。但是这对他来讲实在有些困难，让Kibo耳边的喘息变得逐渐凌乱起来。  
“……”  
在Kibo反应过来之前，他的手臂就把趴在身上的人抱进了怀里。好像听到了哪条电缆噼啪作响的声音，不过那已经不重要了。他现在很清醒，犹豫也只会让王马君继续承受被情欲折磨的痛苦，而他绝对没有办法对自己喜欢的人坐视不管。  
从王马的身体里涌出的液体将Kibo的指尖濡湿。他摸索着找到合适的角度，轻轻下推。

“呜嗯！”  
已经等待太久的甬道内部比Kibo预计的还要宽阔而潮湿，一下子就让半根手指滑落进去，只留第二指节卡在入口。突然被手指入侵到这么深的位置显然让王马有些不适，他稍微抬起头，好像想从Kibo的身上撑起来。  
“Ki、Kibo君……”  
“王马君，你现在感觉怎么样？”Omega刚刚被外物填入体内的时候往往会因为满足感短暂清醒。Kibo抓紧这个机会询问王马的身体状况，然而王马给他的回答只是一个更紧的拥抱。  
看来王马君也希望继续，Kibo在心里叹了一口气，不知道是因为真的要做出不洁之事而失落，还是为自己能这样被王马接受而欣慰。再往前一些应该就可以找到敏感点了。只要用指尖适当地刺激那里，王马君就可以高潮，从数据来看大概两次欲望就会消退了。这样就好，就这样帮助王马君——  
“呃……！”  
“是这里吗？”Kibo一边问着，一边又按压了一次那个凸起，突然缩紧的喘息声代替王马作出了肯定的回答。  
“Kibo君，Kibo君……”王马有些害怕似的轻轻呼唤他的名字。  
“我在，王马君，”Kibo试着摸摸王马的头安慰他，“没关系，已经找到王马君的敏感点了，按这里的话王马君很快就会舒服了。”  
王马似乎是点了点头，便把自己在Kibo的肩窝里埋得更深了一些。Kibo再一次抱好王马，凭着硬盘里的数据轻轻按压起指尖的凸起。  
“呜嗯……”  
王马的身体贴在Kibo胸前随着按压的频率有规律地紧张起来。Kibo听到他的喘息逐渐加快加深，因为盘在肩窝里的位置而逐渐变得像抽泣一样，不时发出忍耐不住的呻吟声，让Kibo不自觉地放慢了手上的速度。虽然如今绝大多数的Omega都有过用自己的手刺激身体的经验，但是Kibo还是害怕自己会不小心弄疼王马。机器人的手指比一般人类要稍微粗一些，平时不会有什么感觉，然而在未经人事的Omega敏感的内壁中却会增加不能忽视的胀痛感。话虽如此，Kibo自己也没有什么经验或者可靠的知识，要想柔和地刺激内壁、却又不因为太轻而让王马没有感觉，他也只能靠想象去把握了。  
“嗯？”  
Kibo感觉手好像被什么东西带动了一样，紧接着他反应过来这是王马因为被按揉敏感点的快感反射性地摆动起下身。但是好像不太对劲，不管是频率还是幅度都和自己的动作不太吻合，这让Kibo有些疑惑。  
“Kibo君……”  
王马好像要说些什么，但是并没有说出口，在机器人读到一个心率的微小增幅之后开始一下下捏起他的胳膊来。  
这是什么意思？  
机器人在硬盘中搜索着关于心率的数据。虽然王马的心跳因为发情和快感已经变得乱七八糟，但是通过比对大概还是能确定他的情感。是兴奋、期待、痛苦，还是——  
因为害羞所以说不出口？  
王马君想说什么呢？  
“——哈啊！”  
Kibo试着加快了频率，更用力地按起内壁的凸起，听到王马的喘息一下子又加快了，新的葡萄汽水味也开始慢慢冒出来。  
原来如此，想快一点但是不好意思说出来。王马君真可爱。  
意识到自己在想什么的Kibo差点因为羞耻感当场死机，一不留神手上的力度变得更大了，更多的葡萄汽水味随即涌出。  
“Kibo君！哈啊，好、还要……！”  
王马的肯定让机器人手上的速度变得更快了，快到他自己也难以控制。羞耻感让精密的机械手臂变得不灵敏，但是回应失控的却是王马更兴奋的反应。机器人的逻辑无法计算这样的事情，也无法命名自己现在的感情，只记得自己要为了让最喜欢的王马君舒服而不断活动着手指。趴在他身上的人类全身都开始因为强烈的快感而微微颤抖，看似瘫软的腰肢却无意识地抬升臀部，好像在要求给予深处更多的刺激。双臂紧紧地抱着机器人坚硬的身体，胸口剧烈起伏着，嘴里除了对Kibo的呼唤已经无法再组织起任何有意义的字句。  
“Ki、Kibo君！呜嗯……Kibo君！”  
“王马君……”Kibo情不自禁地答应着，用空出来的那只手抚摸着他的脊背。  
王马的哭喊声越来越高，连带着剧烈的喘息一刻不停地灌入拾音器。内壁不知疲倦地向更深处推动着手指，让Kibo在给予王马快感的同时还要对抗这股力量，每每向外拔出的时候都带出许多还热着的黏稠液体，已经穿过裤腿向下流到了膝盖里。  
“要、要去了，Kibo君……”  
于是Kibo再一次加快速度。听到王马的惊呼之后，他感觉到似乎有什么东西沾湿了耳边的头发，不知道是王马的泪水还是唾液。  
“喜欢……最喜欢Kibo君——”  
内壁瞬间推出手指，前端吐出的液体浸透了还穿在身上的内裤和体操服。Kibo连忙扶住王马高潮后瘫软的身体，把他轻轻放好在自己身上。  
然而王马显然并不愿意好好趴在那里休息。  
仅仅一次高潮根本无法满足Omega的欲望，反而会激发出更强烈的情欲。王马用四肢撑起自己的身体，Kibo这才第一次看到他的脸：脸颊不知是因为快感还是害羞而变得通红，划过上面一道道潮湿的都是泪痕。薄汗浸润的体操服似乎有些透明，胸口粘着布料一起一伏，为了获取更多的氧气双唇不自觉地张大。那双Kibo每每对视后便脸红的紫色眼睛弥漫着潮湿，在与平时别无二致的羞怯之后，欲望的火焰只比流泪之前燃烧得更旺。  
还没从刚刚的混乱中回过神来的Kibo着看着王马从自己身上爬起来，调整姿势坐在相当于人类小腹的位置。似乎是感觉被浸湿的下衣粘在身上不太舒服，他跪直上身把手从后面伸进内裤里。沾满体液的轻薄衣物被慢慢脱下，阴部下方混合起的黏稠液体随着他的动作拉出一条细丝，更多刚刚流出来的润滑液顺着它流到已经湿透的内裤上。  
“王马君……要帮忙吗？”Kibo不假思索地问道，完全没有意识到这个问题所包含的色情意味。他觉得自己可能在看什么不该看的东西，但是只想着让王马君舒服的程序里没有什么内存留给其他想法。  
“嗯……不用了，谢谢。”王马像平时一样回答他，把下衣推到膝盖的位置，然后毫不在意地坐到Kibo身上。私密部位突然接触似乎让Kibo有些清醒，但是在那之前，王马将双腿举到了他的头顶。  
腿后的皮肤比身上别处更加白皙，在接近黄昏的阳光下有着恰当的透明感。王马的身材谈不上壮硕，但是腿部肌肉的轮廓可以用可爱来形容，至少在现在的Kibo眼里是这样。他出神地看着王马纤细的脚腕，不自觉地想象着把它们握在手中的感觉；然后是小腿，然后是膝盖窝，然后是被褪下的衣物遮住的大腿，然后——

反应过来自己在看什么的Kibo差点一瞬间叫出声。Omega退化的性器此时也精神起来了，与一张一合的小穴一起从顶端吐出一股股透明的润滑液，顺着流到下面Kibo的身上，在机器人的下腹慢慢汇成一滩。  
突然直视那种部位引发了程序极其强烈的羞耻感和罪恶感，让Kibo一下子从刚才亲密的氛围中清醒过来。全身的电路都开始混乱了，也可能没有，Kibo确认不了，有可能他已经死机了，但是那更无法确认。然而王马并没有注意到这一切，还在慢条斯理地沿着身体滑下衣物，在越过膝盖之后收起小腿来，穿过鞋袜取下下衣，随手扔到跳高垫后面。  
“Ki、Kibo君……”  
王马坐了回去，把手按到他的胸膛上。  
“‘那个东西’……”  
Kibo知道他在说什么，但是他不能那么做。他艰难地摇摇头。用手指就可以了。不能再对王马君做更堕落的事情了。  
对方的表情一下子失落了下来。Kibo觉得他好像还在生气，但是按理说应该已经没有理由了。难道说王马君刚才没有听到……  
咔哒。  
机器人花了一点时间才反应过来这是自己身上某处开关被按下的声音，所以等他坐起来的时候已经来不及了。  
他看到王马在发现“那个东西”的时候因为生理反应一瞬间兴奋起来的表情。在Kibo能碰到他之前，王马对准那里用力坐了下去。

“呃啊——！”  
剧痛差点让王马直接晕厥，好在Kibo一把抱住他才没有倒下去。  
“王马君！你没事吧？”Kibo呼唤着怀里的人，对方正因为疼痛剧烈地喘息着。Kibo一边尽力让王马保持平衡，一边懊悔自己疏忽大意，还是让震动棒插进了王马体内。他不知道王马是怎么做到的：等到王马终于停下来的时候，他已经吞入了半根。这个深度让Kibo没办法直接把震动棒拔出来了，因为那样会给对方造成更大的痛苦。他只好抱住王马不让他掉下去，剩下的就只有等待了，等王马稍微适应一点之后，帮他慢慢一点点拔出来。  
但是，说实话，事情已经失控到这个地步了，Kibo一点都不觉得王马会好好地按他的建议行动。  
“Kibo君……”  
“王马君，你现在感觉怎么样？”在Kibo说着的同时，王马慢慢把手搭到他身上，“我会扶好你的，不用害怕，慢慢起来就不会——唔！”  
“Kibo君！”  
几乎在同时王马哭喊出声。他又往下坐了一点。  
“请慢一点，王马君……”Kibo紧紧地抱着王马颤抖的身体，一动也不敢动，“王马君想要的话我不会拒绝的。”  
然而王马看起来不想接受他的建议。他看起来甚至根本就没有听。  
“Kibo君……”  
他的机器人感觉对方的手又紧紧地捏住了自己的肩膀。Kibo已经放弃想办法阻止王马了，他开始思考怎么才能让对方不那么疼。  
“呜啊——！”  
最后一次王马直接哭了出来。泪水一瞬间模糊了眼睛，顺着脸颊流淌下来，流过下颏和抽动着的脖颈，从领口进入流到胸前。持续不断的疼痛和兴奋让王马控制不住地哭了起来。  
“好、好痛，Kibo君，好痛啊……全都进来了……”  
“……”  
Kibo看着怀里的王马，他一边哭着，一边张着嘴似乎在渴求什么。Kibo看着他，发现自己再一次打开了释放人工信息素的气阀。  
让发情中的Omega吸入对应的人工信息素可以镇痛，这是毋庸置疑的，但是没有任何一本医疗手册上写过这样的操作方法。这么做到底可以不可以呢？  
“Kibo君……”  
王马睁开了眼睛。眼泪还在不断地从眼眶里溢出，泪液的折射让机器人难以辨别他的眼神。他的嘴唇一下一下地动着，好像想说些什么，又好像想将什么吃掉。  
Kibo看着他，看到自己凑了上去。  
“唔？”  
虽然机器人的面部材料使用的是富有弹性的橡胶，但是和人类嘴唇下柔软的脂肪比起来还是略逊一筹，即使王马的嘴唇如此苍白而单薄。Kibo一时不知道到底应该不应该害羞，因为亲吻嘴唇显然是表达爱意的方式，在这种时候又可以缓解王马君的疼痛。不过王马并没有想这么多，就在Kibo因为突然碰到的柔软触感而停下来的时候，他朝着机器人橡胶制的嘴唇伸出舌头。  
被人类的味蕾触碰的感觉激起了机器人的好奇心。Kibo也试着回应王马，舌尖轻轻接触了一下，很快就缠绕在一起探索起对方。人造的发音器官表面十分光滑，由于处于口腔中所以显得格外地冷，但是王马显然很喜欢这种凉而有弹性的口感。他大概把Kibo的舌头当成了某种玩具，并不满足于舔舐的动作，一开始是试着用牙齿去咬，之后便开始吮吸起来。Kibo也发现自己喜欢上了人类温暖柔软的口腔，在被王马不断摄取的同时，他也用自己的传感器一点一点地去触碰黏膜，品尝着唾液的味道，想把内部全都舔遍。  
“唔嗯……哈……”  
嘴唇适时地分开了，需要呼吸的人类轻轻地喘息着，机器人安慰似的亲吻着他的脸颊和脖颈。王马的心率回落到了刚才的数值，这说明疼痛带来的影响已经几乎消失了。  
“Kibo君……”  
王马稍微调整了一下在Kibo怀里的姿势。体温又开始升高了，伴随着的是更高的信息素释放量，人工信息素在镇痛之后的副作用出现了。然而，让Kibo现在自己也惊讶的是，他感到自己可能有些期待这样的结果。  
他把怀里的人又抱紧了一点。王马开始试探着上下移动身体。  
“嗯……呃……”  
他有点疼，Kibo想。即使信息素对发情期的Omega有着理所应当的镇痛效果，但是这种事对还没有被标记的Omega还是有点困难。机器人尽量保持自己下身不动，希望不会因为自己的动作打乱王马的节奏。  
汗水浸透了体操服的上衣，贴在机器人已经被捂热的机体上。等结束了要给王马君补水，Kibo突然很不合时宜地想到了这样的事；紧接着他又觉得好像没那么不合时宜，因为自己其实并没有那种快感，也许这种事严格来讲算不上做爱；但是他很快又否定了这种想法，他还是希望自己是在和王马君做爱的，毕竟自己那么喜欢他；而下一秒他就为这种想法害羞起来了，这时候他才发现自己已经做不到“满脸通红”了，因为他的脸不知道什么时候已经变成了粉红色。王马似乎已经找到了一个合适的速度，开始规律地用震动棒摩擦内壁，而且开始一点点变换起角度。  
“呃啊！”  
突然瘫软的身体让Kibo一下子回过神来。他抱紧暂时停下动作的王马：“王马君！”  
王马用双臂把自己支撑起来。他脸上的泪痕还没有干，嘴唇在颤抖着，似乎已经因为兴奋说不出话了。紧接着他低下头，再一次向刚才的位置摆动身体。  
“呜嗯……啊……”  
Kibo猜测他应该是找到敏感点了。王马重复着能让震动棒压向那里的动作，幅度一次比一次大，频率也越来越快，动作也开始显得有些力不从心。  
“王马君，”  
Kibo调整了一下姿势，让自己可以更好地抱紧王马，  
“请让我来帮你吧。”  
王马没有停下下身的动作，但是用力点了点头。  
“哇啊——！”  
Kibo凭着记忆顶向敏感点，同时手上扶着王马的腰向更深入坐下。从王马的反应来看他猜对了，于是他开始加快频率。比起自己费力去磨蹭顶端，王马显然更喜欢享受Kibo的服务。他紧紧地贴在Kibo身上，忍耐不住的呻吟声越来越高，信息素也再一次被释放出来。  
“呜嗯，哈，Kibo君，”他呼唤着自己喜欢的机器人，“Kibo君！好厉害！再、再快一点……”  
配合着Kibo的动作，王马也再一次开始摆动起下身。差不多是时候了，Kibo这样想着，打开了自己的另一个开关。

“呜啊啊——！”  
显然刚才的快感已经让王马忘记了在自己体内的是一根震动棒。当Kibo终于打开震动开关的时候他发出了完全没有预料到的哭喊声，立刻瘫倒在了Kibo怀里颤抖起来。Kibo索性也停下了动作，用双臂重新抱好王马，一边抚摸着他的后背安慰他。  
“舒服吗，王马君？”  
Kibo有些炫耀似的询问道，然而王马现在已经无法组织起语言来回答他了。各项指标显示他已经进入了一种极其兴奋的状态，只能紧紧地抱住Kibo来表达自己的爱意，而当指标开始有下降的趋势时，Kibo再一次动了起来。  
“哈、啊……Kibo君……喜欢……”  
强烈的快感让王马口中含糊不清，但仍然让Kibo为之心动。  
“我也喜欢你，王马君。”  
这声回应就像是某种信号一样，Kibo感觉到内壁一下子收紧，几次摆动之后，王马第二次迎来了高潮。  
“Kibo君……！”  
内壁痉挛着收缩的频率让机器人再一次在心里为人类的身体而惊讶。他按下开关把震动棒收回，两次高潮过后的王马安静地趴在他怀里喘息着，心跳速度和体温都逐渐降低，器材室里葡萄汽水的味道也慢慢散去。  
Kibo抱着逐渐平静下来的王马。隔着被汗水浸透的体操服，他也能感觉到王马温暖的身体那匀称的体型。他试着把手插进王马的头发，发现发根也已经都被汗水打湿，依附在他的手指上不肯离开，就像现在王马抱紧他不愿松手一样。  
“王马君……”  
器材室中只留下了王马平稳下来的喘息，夕阳照在他们跪坐着的跳高垫上，宁静而平和。像现在这样，处理完了Omega的发情，让王马君舒服起来了，又在互相表白心意后拥抱着休息，这样安静的——  
Kibo突然从这样安静的环境中回过神来，意识到自己刚才和王马都做了些什么，肩膀以上所有零件瞬间加温到冒出热气。  
王马似乎也变得更清醒了，只是他的反应不是害羞，而是努力从Kibo怀里撑了起来，直起上身和Kibo对视。  
“Kibo君！”  
“诶？”  
王马好像看起来要发脾气，但是这完全没有影响到Kibo紫红色的脸色，实际上他不太能想得出来这时候王马有什么生气的理由。  
“Kibo君刚才，是不是说了……说了喜、喜……”  
王马刚刚褪去红色的脸又一次慢慢升温，说出那个短语的难度看来比想象的要大上不少，  
“喜、喜欢……我……？”  
这下Kibo和王马的脸都变成一样的颜色了。Kibo害羞得连眼睛都闭了起来，后悔自己今天上学的时候没有装面罩：“是的，我、我……我喜欢王马君！”  
Kibo闭着眼睛都感觉到王马害羞得把头转了过去。但是之后他听到的却是有点要哭出来似的声音。  
“那……Kibo君为什么要装那种功能？”  
“嗯？”  
Kibo有些疑惑地睁开眼睛，却看到王马眼睛再一次被一层层泪水覆盖。  
“刚才那个……既然是医疗器具，那就是说所有人都可以用了？为什么要同意做这种事情？”  
“啊，这个……”  
Kibo好像因为这个问题有些尴尬，  
“其实刚才和王马君解释过了，不过看来你没有听到。”  
“咦？对不起！”王马一下子回到了平时那种有些怯生生的样子，“刚才有时候真的听不见东西，非常对不起……可以麻烦Kibo君再解释一次吗？”  
“没关系，发情会使一些感官暂时失去作用，这是很正常的，王马君不需要道歉，”Kibo把手搭到王马肩膀上安慰他，“那我再给王马君解释一次吧。”  
在开口之前，机器人很好懂地又变得害羞了起来。  
“就是，那个……其实……”他移开视线，避免看向王马的脸，“因为这个校区只有王马君一位未被标记的Omega……”

“而且，医疗功能还在实验阶段……”Kibo完全没有察觉到王马的表情变化，继续用很小的声音说了下去，“我只被允许在这个校区进行救助活……王马君？”  
他睁开眼睛，发现王马显得比刚才更激动了，好像马上就要害羞到哭出来，但是没有了生气的迹象。Kibo停下来之后，他张开嘴似乎想说些什么，但是努力了很久才终于发出声音：  
“所、所以……Kibo君居然……为了，为了和我……做那、那种……”  
“等等等一下，王马君！”Kibo赶紧打断了他，“我没有那种想法！我只是感觉为了王马君用这种疗法也不是不可以，并不……”  
Kibo感觉自己的语言系统被害羞烧到暂时崩溃了，只能呆呆地望着同样满脸通红的王马。王马看起来想盯着Kibo，但是视线刚一接触就因为害羞避开了，之后又慢慢地想转回来，再一下子避开。他的眼睛不断重复着这样转来转去，带着覆盖在上面的泪液流动起来，反射出变化的阳光。  
“Kibo君……”  
王马好不容易从牙缝中挤出一句话，  
“Kibo君每天都在想些什么，明明都没有那方面的功能……”  
说完他好像赌气似的再一次钻进Kibo怀里。但是，在身体接触的那一刻，机器人明显感到了哪里不对劲。  
“王马君……你的心率为什么这么高？”  
他能感觉到王马的心脏在胸腔里一下一下跳动着，强度远超理论的上限。按理说欲望被满足之后，心跳就会逐渐恢复到正常，为什么王马君现在还是这么紧张呢？  
王马没有回答他。稍微犹豫之后，他拿起腰后Kibo的一只手，搭到自己的后颈上，那里是释放信息素的腺体所在的位置。  
“啊……”  
虽然在各种生理书和医学书上都无数次见过这个器官的模式图，但真正摸到喜欢的人的这个位置还是让Kibo感到紧张。就在这时，王马终于发出了声音：  
“这里……”  
他不自觉地揽住Kibo的腰  
“Kibo君是机器人……所以大概没有办法……吧？”  
从这个角度看不到王马的脸，但是Kibo发现对方的耳朵又一次红了起来。他猜到王马想说的是什么了。  
“对不起……”他有些遗憾地回答道，“要是用人工信息素标记的话会引起激素紊乱，可能危及生命，这点我确实无能为力。”  
他感觉到怀里的人好像一下子失去了力气，只是靠在他身上沉默不语。

“王马君。”  
机器人突然叫到王马的名字，把他抱到自己面前，直视他的双眼，这样的目光接触显然让王马害羞了起来。  
“Kibo君？”  
“你想被我标记吗？”  
“诶？”明明自己刚才还表达了对机器人的失望，被直接这么问的时候王马的第一反应却是害羞了起来，紧紧地闭上双眼，用尽了全身力气才成功地点了点头。  
“好的，我明白了。”  
还没等王马意识到这句回答是什么意思，他就发现自己被Kibo抱了起来。  
“嗯？”  
Kibo把王马从自己身上抱到了跳高垫上膝盖着地，然后爬起来绕到他后面。  
“咦？Kibo君，你要做什——”  
——把他的上身压到了面前的跳箱顶上。  
“诶诶诶？！Kibo君！”  
现在王马变成了半跪在跳高垫上，手臂扶在在跳箱上保持平衡，而Kibo从后面趴在他的身上。他一瞬间就意识到了这样的动作有多么羞耻，正打算跪坐下去藏起后面的时候，一只冰凉的机械手却扶住了他的臀部。  
“请稍等一下，王马君。这个姿势还舒服吗？”  
王马差点大叫出声。Kibo的意思已经不能更明显了，然而王马不得不对自己承认，刚刚问出那种问题的自己其实也有着这样的想法。他忍着害羞，调整了一下肩膀和手臂靠在跳箱上的位置，让自己可以把重心轻松地放到软垫上。“嗯……这样就可以了。”  
听到王马有些局促的声音后Kibo才后知后觉地害羞起来。他有点庆幸王马现在看不到自己脸红，可是另一方面似乎又很遗憾，于是他闭上眼，很快地亲了一下王马的耳朵。  
“呜哇！”  
从声音也听得出来王马害羞成什么样子了。现在他的头脑比刚刚清醒多了，想到接下来要发生的事情，王马紧张地抓了抓软垫。  
“等一下，”  
Kibo突然抬起了一点身体，好像有些担心，  
“王马君发情已经过去了吧……接下来还能不能……”  
他没能说下去。机器人再一次因为害羞卡壳了，王马好像也陷入了沉默。  
“Kibo君……用人工信息素。”  
王马听到自己这么建议道。  
“呃？”  
“Kibo君说了，过量的人工信息素可以增强情欲，所以只要释放它就可以了。”  
也许是因为看不到Kibo君，王马感觉自己可以说出更直白的话来了。但是对他身后的Kibo就不是这么回事了。  
“不行！我不能做那种事！”Kibo着急起来，“那是为了医疗目的，我要是对王马君这么做的话——”  
“Kibo君。”王马打断了他。  
“Kibo君本来也不是完全为了医疗目的才同意安装这个功能的吧？”  
“啊……”  
机器人灵敏的传感器告诉他身下的人的体温正在慢慢上升。他俯下身撑在王马两边：  
“确实是这样……我当时想着这样可以在王马君发情的时候帮到你。”  
“Kibo君。”  
王马趴在跳箱上不敢抬起头。他感觉自己的脸烧了起来。  
“我不喜欢因为生理原因发情……”  
他停了一下，随后轻轻地继续说了下去，  
“我希望自己可以因为Kibo君而发情。”

回答他的是落在发间的一个吻。然后是那条机械手臂，从身后的衣摆下伸进体操服里，沿着脊柱一路上行。  
Kibo再一次打开了气阀。他不太清楚自己为什么要这么做，但是现在他想更多地触碰王马君的身体。手中传来了明显的颤抖，在他的手腕带着轻薄但已经湿透的衣物够到腺体的时候，一股比刚才更加浓烈的葡萄汽水味抬高了传感器的电平。  
王马感觉到Kibo的手穿过腋下转到自己胸前。机器人的手和人类的有着非常不一样的外表。Kibo的手是黑色的，覆盖了一层不甚柔软的织物，据他自己说，里面缝着很多微小的传感器，让他可以像人类一样拥有触觉。王马有些好奇自己的身体在Kibo的手中感觉是什么样的，但是喜欢的机器人粗糙的手指在他的身体上一路向下，微妙的触感和信息素带来的兴奋不允许他再做更多思考。  
“嗯……”  
Kibo的手覆盖到小腹上的时候王马忍不住发出了声音。紧张的感觉正在一点点被期待取代，他好奇着Kibo君接下来会做什么。  
“啊……！”  
犹豫了一下之后Kibo开始轻轻揉捏起前端，感到下面的身体微微颤抖了起来。他不知道的是，王马之前在自慰的时候也没有触碰过这个地方。还没有熟悉的机器人的手掌带给敏感的黏膜一阵陌生而又奇妙的酥麻感，而一想到这种感觉是来自于自己一直最喜欢、现在又和自己心意相通的Kibo君，王马就再也无法控制住身体的回应了。Kibo君温和而有规律的揉捏让快感持续冲刷着他的神经，渐渐变得只想和Kibo君做更亲密的事情，也许这也是因为信息素的作用，可是那些让自己变得奇怪起来的人工信息素也是Kibo君释放的，这件事本身就足以让王马兴奋到理智消融。  
“呜……嗯……Kibo君……”  
王马开始无意识地呼唤起喜欢的人的名字。Kibo这时感到手心里好像有一些凉的东西，随后他反应过来那是前液流了出来。  
“这里……王马君很喜欢吗？”  
“是、是的……唔嗯。”  
王马努力回答道，然而还是控制不住自己的声音。和刚才不同，在王马比较清醒的情况下进行这样的对话让Kibo一下子又感到了害羞，然而另一方面，他却发现自己想把和王马君这样亲近的声音录下来以后听。  
“哈……Kibo君……”  
王马抬起头，似乎想朝后面转过头来，但是因为害羞停住了，只是微微偏过头，让Kibo看不到他的脸。  
“不只——嗯啊……不只要这个……”  
他调整了一下胳膊的位置，好像想指向后边的哪里，  
“刚才那个……还……Kibo君……”  
已经说不出更多的话了。Kibo君的名字就像是一句咒语，只要念出来就让他的身体和思维都动弹不得，只想更多地沉浸在Kibo君给予的快感之中。  
“啊……我明白了。”  
Kibo松开手。许多液体跟着他的动作被拉出细丝，他接了一些抹到手指上。  
“请稍等一下，还要做一下润滑。”  
王马好像点了点头，又好像只是在喘息着。机器人把手伸到王马身后。刚才留在腿间的液体还没有干涸，新的就又已经流了出来。Kibo不好意思去看，只是用手指摸到那个位置，感觉到王马君比刚刚自己碰到的时候更放松了，毫不费力地伸进去了两根手指。  
“唔……Kibo君。”  
“这样疼吗？我现在放进去的是两根手指。”Kibo尝试着动了动，感觉并没有受到很大的阻力，但是他还是小心地询问着。  
“不疼，”暂时停止的爱抚让王马感觉清醒了一些，考虑着自己的身体状况，“应该……还可以再、再加一根。”  
说完他才意识到自己都讲了什么东西。不幸的是身体也因为这羞耻感紧紧地吮吸了一下Kibo的手指，传感器灵敏地捕捉到了这个反应，让Kibo也一下子害羞得说不出话来。机器人悄悄闭上眼睛，小心翼翼地把无名指搭到穴口。  
“那……那我就伸进去了，王马君。”  
“嗯……嗯。”  
王马轻哼了几声表示许可。Kibo蘸了一点流到外面的体液，轻轻推入无名指。擦过敏感点的时候他听到王马“啊”了一声，赶紧停下动作。  
“王马君？疼吗？”  
“不、不疼，”王马的手抓了抓垫子，“Kibo君的手指……好满……”  
这回他差点害羞到晕过去。头脑中的想法已经开始不受控制地从嘴里流出来了，这样下去一会不知道自己会说出什么……  
“王马君……”Kibo突然用很小的声音叫他。  
“诶？”  
“王马君，我……”  
机器人犹豫了一下。在他不说话的时候，这间器材室里只有一个人的呼吸声。  
“我喜欢你……”  
王马先是愣了一下，随后Kibo感觉到手指被反射性地绞紧。  
“我……我也喜欢Kibo君……”

手指在身体里轻轻搅动，发出很细小的水声。王马君似乎觉得很舒服，内壁随着手指的节奏一下一下收紧，更多的液体从指缝中流出来。人类的身体里温暖而柔软的感觉让机器人心动，在他意识到这一点之前，他已经向下倾身，想把自己的身体和王马君的贴在一起，更多地感受对方的体温和心跳。  
“……啊！Kibo君……”  
金属的机体贴在出了汗的后背上有点凉，王马轻轻颤抖了一下，但是后背贴在Kibo君身上的感觉马上就让他不想再和这具冰冷的身体分开。似乎是为了安慰他，机器人开始尝试着亲吻他的肩膀。然而，这样的举动却让附近的某个器官更加兴奋起来。  
又一阵浓烈的葡萄汽水味灌入Kibo的口腔。在双肩中间、稍偏上的位置、脖颈后面，Omega的腺体正在发出想被喜欢的人占领的信号。  
“Kibo君……”  
手指的进出变得越来越顺利了。随着它们完全滑出，王马再一次发出了呼唤。  
“Kibo君，我……”  
并不是害羞。就在现在，在这个傍晚，在放学之后一小时零二分钟的时刻，在快要暗下去的夕阳中，在狭小的器材室，在跳高垫和跳箱和踏板之间，在跳高垫和跳箱和踏板和弥漫整个房间的葡萄汽水味和把它们掩盖得无影无踪的人工信息素之间，在Kibo君释放的信息素之间，在他身下，在互相告白心意之后，在身体被Kibo君爱抚的如今，王马可以肯定自己的头脑至少有那么一瞬间仅仅装满的唯一一个想法是“想要Kibo君”。只是他已经无法思考这个想法具体的含义了。不知道自己想让Kibo君做什么，也不知道Kibo君想对自己做什么。但是他还相信一件事，那就是在两个互相喜欢的人心意相通的现在，只要呼唤Kibo君，就一定可以得到他给予的满足。  
“Kibo君！……还想要！”  
在不自觉地抬升身体的时候，王马感觉到自己触碰到了一个什么东西。  
“王马君……”  
机器人的双臂抱住了他，其中一只手上还沾着刚刚从自己身体里流出来的透明液体。  
“我也想要……王马君。”

三根手指都无法满足的身体已经比刚才放松了许多，让Kibo一下子就可以把震动棒伸到最深处。和刚才不一样，王马君的身体虽然还是紧紧地吸附着震动棒，但却是在随着呼吸平稳地一下一下收缩着，完全不再有痛苦的痕迹。  
“王马君……现在感觉怎么样？”虽然很容易就进来了，但是Kibo还是害怕会有可能弄疼王马。  
“硬……”  
似乎为了印证自己的话，王马腾出一只手捏了捏抱在自己身上的机器人的手。  
“Kibo君的身体真的好硬……”  
就在机器人开始思考起这是不是人类暗示被自己硌疼了的方式的时候，王马似乎已经开始迫不及待地在他怀里晃动起来。  
想要了。不仅仅想被抱着，还想在欲望被满足的同时被抱着。  
然而现在这个姿势显然不利于他做这种动作。Kibo的身体已经把他困在了一个只能跪着的狭小空间中，也没给他下身的移动留出多少空间，这样大概不管怎么动都没办法压到敏感点。  
“……Kibo君！”  
Kibo当然感觉到王马的欲望了，但是越是这样，他反而越感到一种愧疚。  
下回还是让王马君到上面来吧……  
当他打开震动棒的开关时，他甚至已经意识不到这个想法显示着他对未来的怎样一种预期了。

“呜嗯——啊！Kibo君！”  
突然开始的动作和震动让王马腿一软，差点直接跪坐下去，幸好Kibo抱住了他的身体。在这样激烈的过程中让王马君的身体保持平衡比他想得要困难一些，Kibo稍微加大了手上的力度。  
不过失去力气只是暂时的，人类的身体很快就配合着Kibo的动作兴奋起来。隔着薄薄的两层被汗水浸湿的体操服，Kibo清楚地感受着王马的每一个动作。在王马的配合下，震动棒每次都可以进入到比刚才更深的地方，随之而来的也是更强的痉挛式的收缩。  
虽然安装的是医用震动棒，但是为了让机器人能更好地监测Omega的身体变化，Kibo的震动棒上也安装了传感器。现在这些电子元件正忠实地履行着自己的职责，把人类在交合时应该获得的一切触觉传递给CPU。  
唯一的缺失是，Kibo的程序里并没有能模拟人类性反射的回路。  
“Kibo君！那里——！”  
然而，Kibo现在却发现，他停不下来这样单调重复的抽插的动作。  
他发现自己抱着王马君抱得越来越紧，下身的频率也越来越快。不是因为对人类温暖而柔软的身体感到好奇，也不是因为迷恋于摩擦带来的快感——何况后一种他根本就没有——而是因为一些更单纯的原因。  
“呃啊，哈……好棒！Kibo君！”  
因为王马君喜欢这种感觉。  
当他每一次顶向深处的时候，缺乏情欲的清醒的CPU都清晰地感受到王马君的身体对他的欢迎，而那种反应模式绝对不是单纯出于生理原因。拥抱的性质已经逐渐从防止摔倒变成了利于更深的进入，而王马君对此的反应是更激烈的动作和更动情的哭喊声。调高震动频率、身体贴得更紧、忍不住亲吻起肩膀，所有这些举动都让王马君更加兴奋。这种反应让他没有一点点停下来的想法，只想让王马君变得更舒服。  
“王马君，王马君……”  
在他反应过来之前，他已经无意识地呼唤了王马很久了。  
机器人的思维清醒着，富有逻辑性，且逐渐变得黏稠。  
想让王马君享受更多，想听到他更多的呼唤，想看到他更多的反应。  
“Kibo君……”  
因为过于强烈的快感而流下的泪水在软垫上汇成一滩，  
“我喜欢你……”  
“我、我……”  
机器人是不需要喘息的，可是现在Kibo连一句完整的话都难以说出，  
“我也喜欢你，王马君。”  
“……  
“Kibo君！”  
王马哭喊起来。他伸出手，那只手的尖端都在因为强烈的情绪颤抖着。  
“……标记我！”  
剧烈的收缩让Kibo差点以为他又一次高潮了，然而王马只是更大声地啜泣起来。  
“我想被Kibo君标记，Kibo君……”  
就在机器人的手和人类的手握在一起的同时，Kibo朝着王马的后颈咬了下去。  
浓烈的葡萄汽水味喷涌而出。然后是第二次，第三次，纯粹的气味不断向外喷涌着，好像永远无穷无尽。Omega的信息素冲击着传感器，过高的电平终于让机器人失去了意识。

“啊，牙印没有了。”  
王马摸了摸自己的后颈。  
“已经消失了吗？那就好。”Kibo看起来很高兴。  
王马现在正和Kibo一起像往常一样走在回家的路上。话是这么说，其实不一样的地方还不少。比如说，天已经黑了，月亮很圆，还有就是王马和Kibo刚刚正式成为了恋人。  
“那个，王马君……”  
Kibo突然打断了王马的联想。  
“诶？”王马这才反应过来自己已经想得满脸通红了，幸好水银灯的光略微发绿，这样即使是机器人应该也看不清楚自己的脸色。  
“我……有点担心王马君的发情期，”他说，“我以前不知道王马君的发情期是没有规律的……像今天这样的情况还好，但是以后还是会有被其他人看到的风险。但是现在，我作为王马君的……的……恋、恋人，却没办法标记……”  
“其实，我觉得现在应该没有问题了。”  
“嗯？”Kibo看向王马，即使在水银灯下，也看得出他的脸有一点红。  
“我的发情期……其实不是完全没有规律……”  
王马的声音一点点小了下去，  
“今天之所以会发情，是因为和Kibo君在体操课上一组了……”  
轰！  
王马感觉自己甚至都听见这样的声音了，他赶紧停了下来，发现Kibo的脸完全变成了红色。  
“其实一般和Kibo君相处之后都是回家才会发情的，今天不知道是因为什么，大概是体操课……”  
王马自己都不知道自己在解释什么了，现在开始热得冒气的恐怕应该是他自己的脸。  
“等一下，王马君！”  
Kibo脸上的红色完全消失了，取而代之的是十分愧疚的神情，  
“那和我交往了王马君不就会经常——”  
“不、不会的！”王马赶紧打断了他，“其实这个最多两个星期才会有一次，Kibo君不用这么担心。”  
Kibo稍微低下了一点头，看起来正在思考。  
“我明白了，”机器人说，“所以只要我每两个星期和王马君约会一次，就可以控制好发情期了，实际上不需要标记。”  
“道理上是这样，就是这个约会频率听起来是不是有点低……”  
“但是，还有一种情况……”  
“诶？”王马看向Kibo的脸，本来就没有血色的橡胶在水银灯的灯光下显得格外冰冷。  
“如果……王马君像今天这样，没回到家就发情了，该怎么办呢？”  
那张绿色的脸稍微黑了一点，下一秒王马就反应过来，那是机器人脸上的红晕在绿色灯光下照出的黑影。  
最后一缕夕阳从狭小的窗户照进器材室，在葡萄汽水的味道开始散去前的一瞬间，王马转过身，和他的机器恋人嘴唇相碰。  
“那就……”  
这是一个普通的夜晚，和今后他们度过的每一个夜晚别无二致的夜晚，在昏暗的月光中，在明亮的水银灯下，机器人的身体比晚风更加温暖。


End file.
